UN YO EN BNHA
by leon5122
Summary: Morí pero sobreviví y estoy en el mundo de bnha con la inteligencia de sherlock. acompáñame en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué? ¡PUTAS MIERDAS ME PASO¡**

Fue lo primero que dije al ver una extraña figura en lo que parecía ser un cuarto.

OH NO creo que me equivoque de persona- dijo la figura extraña. No sé muy bien como describirla, era como una nube u objeto o no sé qué sea. Estábamos como un cuarto blanco y detrás de la figura rara había una imagen de puerta dorada.

Vi que la cosa rara estaba nerviosa y asustada, caminando de un lado a otro alrededor del cuarto.

¡OYE! Tengo muchas preguntas en este momento, cosa rara- le dije gritando.

Cuando le dije eso parece que se calmó y me dijo.

Ok esta es la versión resumida, accidentalmente te lleve al cielo, sin que tu murieras, porque cree un humano que no debía de nacer y me lo tenía que llevar de regreso, pero en su lugar te regrese a ti.

 **KHEEEEEEEEEEEE.-** grite en tono de sorpresa, y como no lo último que recuerdo que me dormí para ir a la escuela a la mañana siguiente, y de repente me encuentro aquí hablando con una cosa rara sobre que estoy en el cielo por accidente. *Normal pasa de vez en cuando*.

 **DEVUELVEME EN ESTE INSTANTE.-** le dije gritando otra vez, asustado y desesperado.

Quisiera, pero al llevarte aquí se borró tu existencia de tu mundo y nadie te recuerda, así que si te devolviera yo tendría que hacer papeleo, extensivo y además serias un marginado por la sociedad y cosas así.- dijo rápidamente y al mismo tiempo nervioso.

….. **Puta madre, ya no podré volver a mi familia, ya no podré completar mis estudios, nunca tuve novia, nunca jugué Red Dead Redemtion 2 y morí nada mas así como así.-** dije para mí mismo. Mientras me sentaba en posición fetal y comencé a sollozar como marica.

La cosa rara me miro y creo que tuvo culpa, porque el provoco eso. Así que me dijo.

Lo siento dijo apenadamente, lamento haberte llevado de tu mundo, pero prometo que te lo compensare.- dijo intentándome consolarme.

¿Cómo..*snip* planeas…..*snip*.. hacer eso?- le dije recuperándome de los sollozos.

En ese momento apareció un pantalla plana curveado FULL HD 8K 7016 P. en frente de semejante pantalla había una consola con varios discos, entre ellos red dead redemtion 2, battlefield 5, etc.

En ese momento me quede en shock y la cosa rara me dijo.

Estas en un cuarto especial del cielo, cuando te vi te lleve aquí, para arreglar las cosas, así que como esto es mi responsabilidad decidí, darte esto, no solo están los juegos que no jugaste, también están los que no salieron al mercado.

¿Y que pasara cuando los termine?- le dije aun intentándome recuperar de la sorpresa.

Fácil, te enviare a otro mundo.- me dijo con simpleza.

Pero por ahora juega y tárdate todo lo que quieras, el tiempo aquí es relativo.- agrego.

G-Gracias.- le dije. La cosa creo que me sonrió o no sé y me dijo- no me agradezcas fue mi error y lo estoy compensando. Acto seguido desapareció.

Nunca creí que etaria en esta situación, *Que cosas no*, pero *aprovecha el bug*.

Instantáneamente me senté se prendió la tele y comencé el primer juego, el cual era red dead redemtion 2.

 _Una eternidad más tarde._

¿Cuánto tiempo paso? No lo sé. Cuando termine el último juego la tele se apagó instantáneamente ahí me pregunte *khe berga* .

Desapareció todo y estaba solo en el cuarto en que comencé.

En ese momento algo brillo con tal intensidad que casi me quedo ciego.

Parece que llego la hora de estar en un nuevo mundo.- dijo una voz proveniente de la luz.

Cuando la luz se dispersó y pude ver a ….. **OBAMA?**

¿Obama? ¿eres tú?- pregunte sorprendido, porque él está aquí.

No, yo no soy Obama, soy el que te trajo aquí en primer lugar.- dijo el ex presidente.

¿Tu?-dije, en ese momento recordé a la cosa extraña. ¿TU ERES LA COSA EXTRAÑA?- grite sorprendido.

Así es estuve en esa forma por la desesperación y el momento. Pero ahora ya estoy en una forma más cómoda que tu consideras dios.- me respondió tranquilo.

¿Dios? ¿tú eres dios?- pregunte a un exaltado.

Efectivamente, dios es lo que tú crees que es, y cómo crees que Obama es dios, pues bueno, aquí estoy.- me respondió con sabiduría.

¿De verdad era la cosa extraña?, no puedo creerlo, ahora es más sabio a comparación de la primera vez que lo conocí, no sé porque quiero arrodillarme ante su grandeza.

Bueno es hora de ver qué mundo quieres volver a nacer.- me dijo Obama.

Es verdad ahora que lo recuerdo antes de que él se fuera me dijo que después seleccionaría yo el mundo en que viviría. para tener una nueva vida supongo.

Me recupere de la sorpresa y empezó a pensar ¿Qué mundo quiero?.

¡YA SE! Boku no hero academia.- le dije solicitándolo.

Siempre me gusto ese anime vi hasta la tercera temporada también vi la película, ¡yo quiero ser un héroe!.- agregue.

Muy bien vas a necesitar habilidades, ¿Cuáles quieres?- me pregunto.

Yo sé exactamente las que quiero.

Quiero que todo lo que yo me imagine se haga realidad.- dije entusiasmado.

Muy bien- dijo Obama dios, empezó a hacer unos movimiento raros, como de danza interpretativa y luego me toco la frente.

Bien eso es todo por…. ¡ESPERA! –le interrumpí antes que terminara.

También quiero un pensamiento como Sherlock Holmes.- le solicite.

¿en serio?, bueno.- me dijo sin importarle mucho. Y volvió a hacer lo mismo de antes.

Bueno ahora, si en unos momentos volverás a nacer y disfrutaras de tu nueva vida.- me dijo tranquilamente. Ahora relájate.- me ordeno.

Me acosté en el suelo emocionado, que vida me espera, ya la quiero vivir.

 _10 minutos más tarde_

…

…

…

¿Por qué sigo aquí?- Le pregunte a Obama.

Obama estaba nervioso revisando mucho papeleo en sus manos. Me noto y me dijo.

Bien esta es la versión resumida, parece que los renacimientos se acabaron y no puedes volver a nacer.- dijo miedoso.

KHEEEEEEEEEEEE? .- le grite.

Pero la buena noticia es que hay otra forma.- me dijo dando ánimos.

Bien y ¿Cuál es?- le pregunte nervioso.

En ese momento la pintura de la puerta dorada se abrió *del inicio del texto*

Fui hacia ella y me asome, estábamos en el cielo y pude ver un pequeño punto hasta el fondo.

¿Qué es esto?- le dije con un poco de miedo.

¡serás como un milagro del cielo! Literal.- me dijo en tono bromista.

Ahí entendí el otro método y era aterrador.

 **KHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-** grite

Tranquilo, no morirás en la caída, y encárgate de aterrizar en U.A- me dijo intentándome calmar.

¡Esto es una locura¡ ¡voy a caer desde el cielo! ¡Hacia el mundo de bnha.!

Estaban tan metido en mis pensamientos que no note a Obama detrás de mí.

Te deseo suerte en tu nueva vida.- me dijo alegremente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

 **OYE ESPE…-** no me dejo terminar la frase. Cuando me empujó hacia el vacío.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.**

 _ **BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL EPISODIO 1 ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LOS VEO EN EL SIGUIENTE, SI ME AYUDAN A MEJORAR CRITICANDOME LO AGRADECERE.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ME DI CUENTA QUE NO DESCRIBI AL PERSONAJE *(GENIUS)*.**

 _ES UN JOVEN DE 16 AÑOS. DE 1.74._

 _SE NOTA EN SUS RASGOS QUE ES LATINO (ESPECIFICAMENTE DE MEXICO)._

 _TIENE CABELLO OSCURO Y POCO ARREGLADO. SE NOTAN SUS OJERAS._

 _TIENE PERSONALIDAD TRANQUILA, DE POCAS PALABRAS Y POCO SOCIABLE, PERO CUANDO ENTRA EN CONFIANZA ES MUY AMIGABLE Y BUENA PERSONA._

 _ES NOBLE POR NATURALEZA. E INTELIGENTE._

 _EN EL CIELO VESTIA UN PANTALON DE MEZCLILLA NEGRO CON TENIS VERDES, CAMISA ROJA Y UNA CHAMARRA VERDE CLARO._

 _SU NOMBRE ES LEONARDO RUIZ._

 _ **BUENO COMENZEMOS ESTE SEGUNDO CAPITULO.**_

En la antigüedad se vio un fenómeno astral, el cual se llamaba "LA LLUVIA DEL MILAGRO", esta consistía en una lluvia de estrellas, dicen que es la más hermosa de todas, de diferenciaba de otras porque debido a su cercanía con nuestro planeta, daba la ilusión de que estaban cayendo en la tierra. Este evento astronómico, viene acompañado de una leyenda. Dice que cuando la lluvia llegue vendrá de ella un milagro que viajo desde otro lugar desconocido y que este milagro ayudara a hacer o hará cosas que marcaran la historia.

Esa es la leyenda más tonta que he escuchado.- dijo bakugo con el mismo tono de siempre.

Oh… vamos a mí me gusto.-dijo asido intentando animar las cosas.

Les acabo de contar una gran historia y tu baku-bro como siempre nada te gusta.- dijo kirishima respondiéndole al rubio ceniza.

Tch.- respondió el explosivo.

 _Toda la clase 1-A se preparaba para el campamento de verano, pero antes de este había el festival de la lluvia del milagro, sucedía cada milenio, así que Ejiro investigo sobre la leyenda de este fenómeno y decidió contárselo a sus compañeros en el aula._

¿Por qué nos dices todo esto?- pregunto Bakugo.

 _Toda la clase se preguntaba lo mismo._

Bueno, como hemos estado en mucha acción últimamente y no creo que el campamento sea un paseo por el parque. Les quería proponer que todos fuéramos a ese festival esta noche para relajarnos.- respondió el pelirrojo.

¡Eso suena genial!- respondió mina entusiasmada.

Esto hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara.

(Lo siento la flojera me gano y no voy a escribir un comentario de todos los personajes, así que hagamos de cuenta que se pusieron de acuerdo y fueron al festival)

 **VIERNES 8:40 pm.**

La mayoría de los chicos habían llegado en grupo, estaban en las afueras de la ciudad, Koda, Aoyama, Saouto, Sero, Lida, Bakugo, decidieron seguir por su cuenta, para sentirse más "libres" y asegurarles a los demás buenos lugares para ver la lluvia de estrellas. El resto decidió esperar a las chicas que aún no llegaban.

Ya se tardaron ¿No creen?- exclamaba Denki.

Tranquilo seguro llegaran en cualquier momento.- dijo shouto neutralmente.

Y ¡¿si algo les paso?¡- decía el peliverde izuku nervioso.

Tranquilízate, dudo mucho que las hayan atacado.- decía Tokoyami.

Si y además son muy fuertes.- agrego Kirishima.

Eh chicos- decía ojiro llamando la atención de los demás. Ya llegaron.- agrego.

Lo que vieron los dejo boquiabiertos, cada una de las chicas llevaba una yukata tradicional japonesa, ya que esa era la temática, tenían diferentes colores, pero todos coincidían en algo, se veían hermosas. Cada chico se fijó en una chica en específico.

Izuku en Ochako, Shoto en Momo, Kirishima en Mina, Denki en Jirou, Tokoyami en Asui, y Ojiro en toouro, *si se puede decir*.

Las chicas estaban sonrojadas, ya que no estaban acostumbradas a usar esos trajes, además la mirada de los chicos era como "princesa, te ves hermosa, siempre te amare", lo que no ayudo.

Todos se saludaron y se halagaron entre sí, después de eso , fueron al festival y todos lo disfrutaron mucho en especial izuku y ochako, ocasionalmente se miraban de reojo.

En uno de los juegos, izuku pudo ver la sonrisa de Ochako, esa sonrisa, sentía que iluminaba todo su mundo, y estaba seguro de algo, protegería esa sonrisa cueste lo que cueste.

Del lado de Ochako ella sentía algo igual, la genuina sonrisa de izuku, le demostraba algo muy valioso, la hacía sentir, protegida, y que ella era lo más importante para el aparte de ser el héroe número 1.

 **VIERNES 10:00 pm.**

Chicos, la lluvia ya va empezar.- grito Lida.

Habían encontrado un lugar perfecto, era un prado no muy lejos del festival.

Todos se sentaron expectantes, y 2 minutos después comenzó.

Se podía ver luces de varios colores cayendo y pasando de la tierra, parecía como si la espuma del agua se elevara al cielo y esta combinada con un arcoíris, era un espectáculo impresionante, de repente apareció una estrella más brillante, era la más hermosa de todas, daba una sensación de tranquilidad de paz.

El peliverde y la de pelo castaño se miraron y aunque no se besaron, con el claro oscuro de la lluvia, ellos sentían que estaban solos en el mundo y sin decir palabras con solo la mirada se dijeron mutuamente "TE AMO".

 _ **MIENTAS TANTO**_ _ **(USAR VOZ DE NARRADOR FRANCES)**_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….**

Caí y seguí , en el trayecto creo que atravesé una lluvia de estrellas, o algo parecido, en algún momento logre la calma mientras caía y recordé.

¡Claro! Todo lo que imagine se hará real así que solo imagino que vuelo.- dije para mí mismo apenas dándome cuenta.

Imagine que podía volar… y aún seguía cayendo, me empezó el pánico y ahí escuche una voz como de autoservicio de McDonald's.

" _Lamentamos informarle que sus poderes no pueden usarcé hasta llegar al destino, por su paciencia gracias"_

Cuando escuche solo un pensamiento rondaba mi cabeza.

 **PUTA MADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..** AHÍ ME DESMAYE.

Cuando desperté estaba en una enfermería, en camilla.

¡Vaya! con que despertaste.- me dijo una voz familiar.

Cuando mi vista se aclaró pude reconocer a recovery girl, había llegado a mi destino.

¿Dónde estoy?.- pregunte intentando parecer confundido.

Estas en U.A llegaste aquí del cielo, literal, te estrellaste en la sala de maestros, ayer.- me respondió. Afortunadamente no había nadie, excepto yo. Así que decidí curarte, pensé que tardarías meses en despertar, pero solo fueron unas horas.- agrego.

Como sea tienes que descansar, hoy es sábado, el lunes te presentare al director y hablaras con el.- dijo finalmente antes de salir de la enfermería.

Gua ya estoy aquí. En el mundo de BNHA


	3. Chapter 3

**SABADO 10:37 am**

A-B-U-R-R-I-D-O. Eran mis pensamientos mientras lanzaba una pelota contra la pared que me encontré en el escritorio y la lanzaba y la atrapaba.

No creí que estar aquí sería tan aburrido pensaba para mí mismo.

Desde que estoy en la enfermería no ha pasado nada interesante, solo aquí sin hacer nada.

Pero me llego una idea, VOY A TRATAR DE USAR MIS PODERES POR PRIMERA VEZ. No sé por qué razón, pero cuando llegue no los podía activar, así que vamos a ver si funciona.*empiezo a imaginar*

De la nada siento algo en mi mano *sin albur* eran ¡AUDIFONOS!.

"Vaya vaya vaya parece que puedo imaginar lo que yo…."Me detuve y empecé a examinar bien los audífonos.

 _Plástico pre moldeado, carbono, oro, tazas de gel industrial._

La información aparecía en mi cabeza veía de que estaba hecho y donde, con solo verlo.

Esto se va a poner bueno.- dije para mí mismo, porque voy a empezar a explorar la ciudad.

Primero me quite la bata de enfermo e imagine mi ropa.

Tenis CONVERSE verde limón, pantalón de mezclilla negro, playera blanca con la insignia GUCCI en negro*naco*y finalmente una gabardina de cuero negra con toques de dorado.

Me veía muy sexy debo de admitirlo, así que imagine que estaba en el centro de la ciudad de mustafu y aparecí ahí de repente, no muchos me notaron, estaba en medio de una avenida de calle con mucha gente.

Empieza la diversión. Imagine un mp3 con los audífonos de antes y comencé a caminar escuchando buena música.

(me da flojera escribir el recorrido así que diré que me memorice toda la ciudad y en el camino escuche música electrónica y rock).

 **A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.**

Me había pasado todo el día de ayer memorizando cada rincón de la cuidad. Yo estaba en la enfermería donde me dejaron al inicio.

Tenía que pensar en muchas cosas, sobre mis 2 habilidades, la de Sherlock me sorprendió, mientras paseaba por la ciudad ayer cuando veía a las personas pude ver mucho mas de ellos cada cosa cada compuesto me indicaba algo de la persona con solo mirarlo, su personalidad, su vida, sus emociones, era sorprendente. Sabía los secretos de las personas, era como si viera su alma.

Creo que soy muy inteligente, no pensare en eso mucho, pero la otra habilidad, la de la imaginación, había algo que me preocupaba.

Si puedo imaginar lo que quiero, eso significa que soy una especies de ¿dios?. Puedo hacer lo que quiera sin problemas, mi imaginación se hará real. Talvez sea el ser más fuerte de este mundo.

Bueno no quiero pensar en eso mientras estoy aquí. Ahora tengo que pensar mi próximo movimiento.

*acto seguido salgo de la camilla y imagino mi la ropa que lleve ayer, junto con una mesa, y una silla súper cómoda, me siento y imagino un vino con una pipa de nicotina, la enciendo, tomo un trago de vino y empiezo a pensar*

Mi próximo e inevitable movimiento será presentarme con los maestros que no fueron al campamento*si descubrí el tiempo en que estoy*. Creo que ya sé que hacer. Me dije con una sonrisa.

 **LUNES 8:40 am (LOS ALUMNOS SE VAN AL CAMPAMENTO)**

Vi el camión partir con los grupos estaba de pie con mi ropa normal *así le diré ahora* por la ventana de la enfermería.

¡VAYA! Te curaste por completo, ¿ese es tu kosei?- escuche detrás de mí, vi a recovery girl en la puerta de la enfermería con una expresión de sorpresa.

No, te aseguro que ese no es.- le dije fingiendo ser serio.

Bueno te tengo que presentar a los maestros y al director así que por favor ¿me acompañas?- me dijo amablemente.

Yo asentí y fuimos a la sala de maestros, aun todavía no puedo creer que estoy aquí, es como un sueño, que no quiero que termine nunca. Entramos a la sala y vi a profesores conocidos sentados en una sala con una mesa *como la del anime*

Ahí estaban Midnight (yo si le doy), Cementoss, Ectoplasm, snipe, present mic, all might en su forma musculosa, y finalmente el director nedzu.

Yo estaba parado en frente y lo primero que dijeron fue.

Así que tú eres el que cayó del cielo.- me dijo Cementoss. No se presentaron ni nada, supongo que piensan que ya los conozco por ser famosos

Hmph…. no parece la gran cosa.- dijo ectoplasm.

¿Cómo te llamas shonen?- me dijo all might. Con su tono inspirador.

Este era mi momento de brillar

Pueden llamarme leo, nada más.

Muy bien y como y porque llegaste aquí.- me pregunto nedzu.

Yo le respondí.- *no me creerías si te lo .*

Y parece que faltan 2 de ustedes.- les dije inteligente.

Todos me miraron con cara extraña.

¿Te refieres a aizawa y Vlad?- dijo midnight sorprendida. Como lo sabes.- agrego.

Fue fácil, esta mesa está sobrada de espacio se puede ver que la movieron para quitar 2 sillas, *apuntando al suelo* justo ahí y además ellos se fueron al campamento.- dije en tono inteligente.

¿Cómo sabes que están en un campamento?- me pregunto nedzu.

Vi a los 2 profesores cargar grandes maletas en el autobús, por su forma y tamaño es de intuir que son de exteriores.- respondí.

Gua si eres listo shonen.- dijo all might.

Gracias por el cumplido to- shi-no-ri.- le dije perspicaz.

Al decir eso todos me quedaron viendo como de sorpresa.

Co…¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- me dijo nervioso.

Tranquilo all might, yo sé cosas, muchas cosas.- dije sádicamente.*dios esto es tan divertido*.

De todas maneras quiero algo muy especial, pero tengo que hablar con el director.- dije.

Muy bien yo soy el director ¿Qué quieres?- se levanto en la mesa el animal raro.

Cuando vuelvan de vacaciones quiero estar en la clase 1-A.- dije finalmente.

 **TIEMPO DESPUES.**

Bueno eso resulto bien. Los maestros y yo llegamos a un acuerdo. Yo asistiría a clases cuando terminen las vacaciones y me dejaron vivir en la sala de un antiguo conserje, es pequeño, pero muy útil.

Por ahora solo descansare pero mi próximo movimiento ya está decidido.

 **Así paso el tiempo durante el retorno de los estudiantes por el ataque de los villanos en el campamento no me presente ni se enteraron de mi presencia.**

 **Durante la batalla de all for one vs all might. No tome acciones, pero todo cambio ese día.**

 **Y** o estaba meditando, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Deje pasar y era el director nedzu.

Hola director ¿qué asunto lo lleva hacia mí?- pregunte.

Hola leo-kun. Vengo aquí a darte un anuncio.- me respondió.

¿Y cuál es?- le dije.

Ahí me explico todo el sistema de dormitorios.

Parece que me mudare.- le dije.

Asi es prepara tus cosas.- me dijo antes de irse.

Bueno parece que mi encuentro con la clase se acerca.


	4. Chapter 4

No había pensado en mi pasado en mucho tiempo…

Mi vida si la pudiera describir era solitaria, desde pequeño mis padres y maestros notaron que nunca convivía en el jardín de niños, no sabían porque pero yo no sentía la necesidad de hablar.

Me llevaron con varios psicólogos infantiles, pero ninguno daba una respuesta satisfactoria. Decían "asperger" otros "retraso social", y algunos no me veían nada de malo. Saltaba de diagnóstico en diagnóstico.

Eso me deprimió severamente, pero había algo que me encantaba, los videojuegos. Esas aventuras graficas en las que podías descubrir mundos, ser parte de ellos, o a veces salvarlos o destruirlos, esos me alejaban de mi cruel situación porque mis padres me consideraban anormal.

Paso el tiempo seguí de solitario no sabía porque, yo intentaba hablar, pero cada vez algo no sé qué me impedía hacerlo, pero mi vida era normal, estaba contento.

Hasta que llego la preparatoria.

Después de un duro examen y pasar excelente, pude entrar a una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de mi país estaba muy feliz, la crema y nata de la educación, donde tus sueños se hacen realidad. Todo era color de rosa.

Hasta la primera evaluación.

Cuando llegaron las calificaciones del primer parcial, estaba destrozado. Siempre fui un buen estudiante, era el mejor en la primaria, en la secundaria me costó esfuerzo pero lo logre, esta vez caí, caí muy bajo.

Mis videojuegos fueron revocados, prometí que mejoraría, pero esas eran promesas vacías, con cada calificación estaba más lejos de lo que quería como si cavara mi propio agujero

Durante todo el primer año no socialice con nadie, y mis calificaciones, no eran las mejores. Pero no sé cómo logre pasar con 6 la mayoría. A excepción de una.

Para pasar esa materia y llegar limpio en el siguiente año, debía presentar un examen extraordinario, para ese examen, estudie como nunca antes estaba decidido a pasarlo y recuperar todo lo que había perdido en meses, tome clases extra tome un curso intensivo, estaba listo para pasar de página y comenzar la verdadera escuela.

Pero el destino tenía otros planes.

El día del examen estaba decidido, todos los salones tenían una lista al lado de ellos que decían los nombres de los aspirantes. Así que busque mi nombre, y busque, y busque, y busque. Paso tiempo y busque ayuda, un maestro pasaba y le pregunte qué porque yo no estaba en ninguna lista, el maestro investigo y descubrió el motivo. Yo no me había inscrito.

Resulta que tenía que pagar 50 centavos del examen y luego pasar a inscribirme personalmente. Yo no hice lo último y como consecuencia era como si yo nunca hubiera presentado el examen.

Esas palabras perforaron mi corazón como espadas. Pase meses, preparándome para nada y lo peor mis padres tenían tanta confianza en mí ellos pensaban que yo lo iba a lograr ¿Cómo iba a llegar a casa a decirles que por una estupidez iba a repetir la materia? Que todos los estudios y dinero fueron para nada.

Yo no podía, yo no podía decirles eso, decirles la verdad, todo por lo que me esforcé en meses perdido en segundos llegue a la escuela lleno de esperanza y Salí destruido.

Cuando llegue a casa, sabía que tenía que enfrentarlos, pero sus voces solo eran de esperanza y yo.

"pase el examen con 7"

Mentí, yo no podía decirles la verdad, yo no soportaría decirles la verdad.

Me devolvieron todo, pero yo sentía una extraña sensación de culpa.

Paso un mes hasta que mis padres se preguntaron porque no llegaban mis calificaciones, yo continúe mintiendo y la mentira fue más grande.

Pero lo descubrieron, preguntaron a los maestros y estos les dijeron que ya las habían subido.

Me enfrentaron y yo no tuve más remedio que decir la verdad.

Cada palabra que me decían era como un disparo al corazón, yo no quería que pasara esto, el joven que una vez fue el mejor, ahora era un perdedor sin remedio.

Ese día lo perdí todo, pero perdí algo más importante, que todos los juegos del mundo. Perdí la total confianza de mis padres.

Lo único que diferencia a los conocido de desconocidos, era la confianza.

Las únicas personas que sentí que me querían ahora ya me trataban como un extraño. Como un traidor. Llegue a la cúspide de la soledad a lo más hondo del abismo que yo cave con la celda que yo cree, yo me confine en la verdadera soledad.

Pasaron unos días desde ese fatídico, ahí descubrí el anime.

El último pedazo de diversión que me quedaba, ahí descubrí BNHA y quede fascinado, volvía una luz de vida a mí.

Meses después mis padres salieron de viaje un fin de semana.

A duras penas me dejaron solo en la casa de mi abuela.

Los fines de semana yo tenían natación, pero nunca me gusto, me obligaban a ir.

No sé porque, creo que se me hizo muy fácil faltar y volver a mentir, no había llevado mis cosas de natación a la casa de mi abuela. Al darme cuenta de esto decidí mentir otra vez.

Cuando regresaron y me descubrieron, me volvieron a regañar y la poca confianza que me tenían la perdieron.

Pero había algo diferente, cuando me fui a dormir pensé muchas cosas, mi reacción al primer regaño de meses era diferente a este.

¿Por qué mentía? Para responder esa pregunta tuve que pensar mucho, en mí, en mi vida ahí lo descubrí.

Yo me provoque todo lo que me paso, la soledad, las mentiras, la falta de confianza. Pero por alguna razón no me importo. Me dejo de importar hace mucho.

Era como si una parte de mí se quisiera quedar en la soledad, era como si yo no me llamara digno de lo que tenía. Descubrí la verdad la razón de mi sufrimiento, era yo mismo y si algo de afecto se acercaba a mi yo lo destruiría, por eso nunca hable con nadie, por eso mentía. No quería lastimar a otros. Lastime a mis padres rompí su confianza ahí rectifique, que yo no quería hacérselo a los demás, **yo destruyo todo lo que amo**.

La soledad siempre me acompañaba yo nunca pude superarla, lo intentaba y lo intentaba, pero no salía de ahí ¿Cómo lo haría? Así que inconscientemente buscaba respuestas en los videojuegos y en el anime, en ellos siempre superaban las dificultades no importaban lo duras que fueran, siempre salía todo bien. En BNHA Midoriya en vez de lamentarse por no poder realizar su sueño, el siguió trabajando y nunca se rindió, él era fuerte. Y yo buscaba eso.

Al ver todas sus aventuras yo involuntariamente buscaba respuestas, ¿COMO PODIAN SER FUERTES? Ellos enfrentaban sus miedos, ellos hacían lo imposible, ellos eran fuertes no físicamente, sino psicológicamente. Buscaba una pista un rastro una razón, del porque ellos eran fuertes, porque yo lo necesitaba, yo también quería ser fuerte. Quería superar mis obstáculos como ellos, quería ser como ellos, **fuertes ante la vida.**

…

… **.**

…

Desperté en mi cama, está en los dormitorios de UA, los otros estudiantes no llegaron porque se iban a mudar después que terminaran las clases de hoy así que tenía parte de la mañana para mí solo, ya que antes que terminen las clases de hoy me tenía que presentar con ellos.

Me levante y note que estaba llorando. Recordar lo que paso antes de llegar aquí es doloroso.

Pero no era momento de lamentarse.

Recupere mi compostura y me puse mi gabardina de cuero negra junto con el resto de mi uniforme.* llegue a un acuerdo con los profesores que solo iba usar el pantalón y camisa de UA ya que yo quería llevar mi distinguida gabardina*

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.-** dijo el director atrás de mi puerta.

*no mames casi me cago del susto* pensé y le dije.

Director no vuelva a espantarme así.

Lo siento solo vengo a decirte que tienes que ir al salón a presentarte con tus compañeros.- me respondió tranquilo.

Yo asentí y durante el camino muchas chicas lindas me voltearon a ver con curiosidad. De seguro no habían visto un morenazo de cobre como yo, entiendo porque me ven con deseo.

Después de 5 minutos estaba en frente de la puerta del salón, estaba emocionado, vería a los personajes en carne propia, tenía que impresionarlos con mi inteligencia sobrehumana.

Vi a Aizawa y con las manos me indico que entrara, abrí la puerta y entre.

 **UNOS MOMENTOS ANTES.**

Los alumnos estaban platicando entre ellos, de cosas triviales y así.

Entro Aizawa y todos fueron a su lugar inmediatamente sin decir pio.

Muy bien estudiantes, yo sé que esto es algo repentino, pero por órdenes del director hoy entrara a nuestro curso un estudiante nuevo.- explico Aizawa.

EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH. Todos los estudiantes exclamaron.

Creí que la UA no aceptaba más de 20 estudiantes.- exclamaba lida.

Este es un caso especial, además lo ordeno el director así que tiene que ser importante.- dijo el profesor en tono aburrido.

Todos empezaron a hacer sus propias hipótesis.

¿Qué tipo de kosei tendrá para que lo hayan aceptado extraoficialmente?- pensaba midoriya.

¿Será una chica linda?- murmuraba mineta de pervertido como siempre.

Quien quiera que sea lo destruiré si se pone en mi camino-murmuraba Bakugo.

¡SILENCIO¡- impuso mama oruga. (Si a veces le diré así) y todos se callaron.

Antes de generar teorías tiene que conocerlo primero.- agrego el maestro, acto seguido hizo una seña a la puerta.

Y ahí apareció en frente de todos caminando.

Bien preséntate.- señalo el maestro.

Solo llámenme Leo.

 **POV LEO.**

Entre por la puerta y los vi, era impresionante, las personas ficticias de un anime están aquí en la vida real.

Me pare enfrente y dije "solo llámenme Leo"

En ese momento el tiempo se detuvo ante mí y pude verlo todo.

Cada uno de ellos tenía una historia que me aparecía en frente de mi con solo mirarlos podía ver sus condiciones de vida, personalidad, lo que los marco, etc. Es como si los conociera mejor que ellos mismos.

Ahí el tiempo se reanudo y vi una mano alzada.

¿De dónde vienes?- pregunto momo.

"México" respondí.

¿Cómo entraste a UA?- pregunto lida.

"información clasificada" respondí.

"cuando llegue la hora les diré todos los detalles" agregue.

¿Qué tipo de kosei tienes?- pregunto el deku.

"solo observo cosas" dije con sutileza.

Y ¿nada más?- me contesto izuku con tono de extrañar. Yo solo asenti

¿Y porque estás aquí?- me grito con mucha hostilidad bakugo.

Mama oruga le iba a llamar la atención cuando lo detuve.

¿Por qué tan enojado?- le pregunte tranquilo.

¡¿Por qué?! Seria porque un extraño llego aquí y entra a una clase como si nada y además no nos deja saber de él, y además solo tiene la habilidad de ver cosas – me respondió.

"yo observo no veo"- le respondí

 **¿EH? Y QUE DIFERENCIA HAY.-** me respondió bakugo con más fuerza.

Oye bakugo, cálmate, seguro hay una muy buena explicación.- dijo el pelirrojo de kirishima.

"así es Aizawa ¿puedo dar una prueba de mi kosei?"- pregunte. El me asintió.

"bien con quien comenzamos"- dije.

"YASE CONTIGO" apunte hacia Momo.

¿Eh? Exclamo momo.

"naciste en una famosa familia de héroes, y como resultado obtuviste un poderoso kosei. Pero fuiste criada por una madre estricta que siempre te dijo que solo necesitaba hacer las cosas más urgentes y fundamentales y esto influyo en tu personalidad dedicada e insegura, te sentiste sola en tu infancia, sin tener permitido convivir con otros niños, a lo cual fue marcado en tu vida con una tendencia a compararte con otras personas, y como consecuencia sufrías bajones de autoestima. O ¿me equivoco?"

Momo estaba en shock y algo afligido no podía creer que alguien le recordó su historia de vida.

Tú la de cabello morado.- señale a kyoka.

¿Yo?- pregunto nerviosa.

"personalidad pragmática, poco entusiasta y es grosera con quienes considera irritantes, en particular a tu compañero de clase Denki Kaminari, quien es el principal objetivo más común de tus comentarios sarcásticos. Adquiriste un gusto por la música, lo cual eventualmente te llevó a aprender a tocar varios instrumentos. Sin embargo, sentiste que tu futuro debía girar en torno a la música, pero era algo que tú no querías ya que tu verdadero sueño era convertirte en una heroína. Y además tienes problemas de autoconfianza con tu propio cuerpo ya que no te has desarrollado como las demás además de sentirte insegura con tus gustos por el rock. O ¿me equivoco?"

Con la misma cara de momo de shock, llegado a este punto todos tenían la misma cara.

"finalmente el gritón" señale a bakugo.

"persona muy impulsiva, agresiva y arrogante, Tienes un complejo de superioridad, siempre queriendo ser el mejor en todo e intentando demostrarlo a toda costa, tiendes a ser bastante sanguinario y agresivo en las batallas, eres inmensamente orgulloso, ya que odias la idea de que otros te ayuden o tener que depender de otros para ayudarte en la batalla. Debido a tu orgullo, te niegas a trabajar junto con otros, alegando que puedes hacer lo que está asignado por tu cuenta. Pero también a veces admites la derrota, como en esta ocasión. O ¿me equivoco? "

Pasaron unos segundos en total silencio y el pensamiento colectivo era el mismo.

*Khomo lo *


	5. Chapter 5

Yo estaba ahí parado en frente de la clase que tanto admiraba, los sorprendí con mi conocimiento de ellos. Pasaron unos segundos en shock de todos los estudiantes, hasta que momo articulo unas palabras.

¿Co…Como lo sabias?- me pregunto en claro estado de sorpresa.

"No lo sabía lo observe" le respondí.

Solo le di una información de sus nombres y sus koseí, no nada de su pasado o personalidad.- exclamo Aizawa sorprendido.

 **SUENA EL TIMBRE DE FIN DE CLASES.**

"o… bueno parece que la diversión se acabó, los veré en los dormitorios yo me adelantare."- dije sin preocupación mientras encendía una pipa y salía del salón.

Todos se quedaron en sus asientos, aun sin procesar lo que acababa de pasar.

 **MAS TARDE ESE MISMO DIA.**

Estaba sentado en el sillón pensando y todos los alumnos de la clase estaban alrededor de mí, esperando a que hablaran.

"Parece que quieren respuestas"- dije tranquilo.

¿Quién eres?- dijo Mina con curiosidad.

"¿ustedes que creen?"- respondí con una pregunta.

Viendo tus habilidades, eres un detective, yo pienso.- respondió el peliverde pensante.

"¿pero?"- respondí.

No tienes la pinta de ser un detective, ni tienes placa.- respondió midoriya.

"Soy un nuevo estudiante en UA, y además soy un detective consultor, el único en el mundo"- respondí.

Flashback

 _Puedo ayudar en los casos de la policía, si necesitan ayuda, ya saben dónde estoy._

 _Le decía al director y al inspector de policía encargado, ambos aceptaron._

Fin de flashback

Y ¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto todoroki con curiosidad.

"Significa que si la policía se pierde, lo que siempre pasa, vendrán a mí."- respondí

"además con el retiro del símbolo de la paz, los villanos y los crímenes aumentara, ahí es donde yo entro"- agregue.

Pero eso no responde lo que paso en la mañana.- dijo Kaminari.

Si… como sabes todo eso sobre nosotros.- dijo jirou recordando lo que le dije sobre su cuerpo, mientras se sonrojaba.

"como dije antes no lo sé, lo vi"- respondí abriendo los ojos tranquilamente.

¿Cómo?- Todos gritaron al unísono.

"Fue fácil, primero jirou." Dije.

"tu postura al sentarte es ligeramente encorvada lo que significa que estuviste en esa posición acostumbrándote, luego en tus dedos se notaba un desgate de líneas, lo que indica que tocabas algo con cuerdas, puede ser cualquier cosas, pero ningún instrumento aparte de la guitarra muestra marcas tan delgadas y tan juntas de cuerdas. ¿Por qué practicar guitarra? Sencillo un gusto por la música, rock para ser específicos, ¿Por qué? Tus manos muestran en el dedo anular y medio un cansancio lo que sugiere que los usas más que el resto y que significa eso sencillo el símbolo del rock. Con lo de Kaminari solo tuve que fijarme en tus orejas, los conectores están medio desgastados, lo que significa que los usas a menudo, pero no tanto para usarlo seguido en materiales, lo que significa en personas, lo que me lleva a tu victima que es Denki, ya que él tiene unas ligeras marcas, en su cuello que aún no desaparecen, lo que quiere decir que constantemente los usas en el además de mirarlo de vez en cuando para comprobar que no haga una tontería o para hallar la forma que se fije en ti y eso me lleva a tu inseguridad ya que miras los senos de las demás chicas con celos, lo cual me indica baja autoestima por tu falta de desarrollo como mujer".

Cuando termine jiro y denki se miraban con un sonrojo que precia de tomate, y yo sabía que ambos se gustaban.

"Mientras tanto con momo". Me puse a mirarle.

"Puedo ver por tu rostro que usas maquillaje, pero no cualquier sino uno caro de calidad, y además por tu postura al sentarte y al caminar puedo ver que fuiste criada en las altas esferas de la sociedad, también note que por la formación instantánea de tu postura puedo deducir que tu educación de pequeña fue muy estricta en especial por tu madre que siempre te aisló de los demás niños, esto lo puedo notar por tu constante lenguaje corporal de ligera depresión al recordar esto."

Momo estaba decaída, me sentía mal por ella, pero tenía que seguir.

"y finalmente con Bakugo".- dije mirándolo, y él me miraba con desprecio.

"tu actitud de sanguinario la puedo notar por las arrugas en las manos, lo cual me indica que las usas seguido, y que actúas sin pensarlo, ya que eres el tipo de primero golpear y luego preguntar. Además eres excesivamente orgulloso".

 **¡Qué tal si te cierro la maldita boca de una vez¡-** me dijo gritando y poniéndose en pie de batalla.

"sientes que tu ego es fácilmente dañado"- continúe.

"además nunca pides ayuda, te cuesta pedir perdón, quieres tener el control de todo, hablas frecuentemente del pasado, siempre tienes que decir la última palabra, y como cereza del pastel creaste una falsa imagen tuya de superioridad, debido a tu inseguridad, y ser superado por izuku midoriya." Finalice.

Cuando termine bakugo solo se quedo en silencio, como si su alma se fuera y solo quedara su cuerpo, luego se fue corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto, ejiro lo iba perseguir cuando lo detuve y le dije que lo dejara solo, que sería mejor que estuviera solo un tiempo.

 **RING, RING, RING.**

Sonó mi celular especial de la policía que me dio el inspector.

Todos me quedaron viendo con curiosidad, al escuchar el sonido.

Lo atendí y mientras hacían eso todos murmuraban sobre lo que dije, momo fue a hablar con shoto en privado, denki y jirou, se fueron a hablar, sobre lo que revele y bakugo estaba encerrado en su habitación.

Midoriya y Uraraka me quedaron viendo con curiosidad.

Cuando termine de contestar. Llame a midoriya para que me siguiera mientras salía del edificio dije que tenía un caso.

¿Bien, para que me llamaste?- me pregunto nervioso.

Caminábamos por el campus era tarde-noche mi destino era afuera de UA para llamar un taxi e ir a mi destino.

"escucha creo que ahí adentro me propase un poco y revele información de mas."- dije mientras caminaba

"Así que quiero que le digas a todos cuando vuelvas que lo siento si herí los sentimientos o ofendí a alguien."- dije arrepentido.

No soy bueno socializando, creo que aun tengo eso de mi mundo.

No tienes porque disculparte.- me dijo izuku de sorpresa.

Su optimismo era contagioso y era como si me ayudara con los problemas, con su felicidad, me ayuda, por eso es el futuro héroe numero uno.

Estoy seguro que si ofendiste a alguien se le pasara luego, además no son rencorosos, te aceptaran antes de que te des cuenta.- dijo alegremente mientras me subía el ánimo.

Gracias midoriya.- dije agradecido.

Necesitaba eso. Dije en mi mente.

Me di cuenta que había llamado un taxi inconscientemente y estaba esperándome.

Bueno los veré en la cena.- dije antes de subir.

Claro te esperamos.- dijo izuku.

O y antes de irme.- dije antes que partiera el taxi

¿Qué pasa?- me dijo

Estoy seguro que tu y uraraka serán la pareja más linda de UA.- dije feliz mientras el taxi partía.

¿Q…. QUE?- dijo izuku sonrojado como tomate. Me iba a volver hablar pero ya me había ido.

Espera porque dijo "serán".- decía izuku en su mente pensando y sonrojado.


	6. Chapter 6

Naomasa Tsukauchi estaba esperando en el museo donde había ocurrido el robo.

El lugar era el museo de cultura de Japón, llamaron debido al robo de una pieza histórica, del periodo Kamakura, consistía en un jarrón, en varias piezas de cerámica y un casco samurái.

¿Dónde rayos se metió? - se preguntó naomasa.

Había llamado a Leonardo para su primer caso, debido a que lo había impresionado cuando lo conoció, y además parecía de confianza. Pero no llegaba. Y se tardaba.

Hasta que un taxi llego al lugar.

De ahí salió Leonardo con su característica gabardina y un pans. Entraba al museo que estaba acordonado por policías y vio una ventana destruida con una llave inglesa aun lado del vidrio.

¡ahí estas!, ¿Por qué tardaste? - preguntaba sorprendido a Leonardo.

Fui a comer sushi. – dijo Leonardo sin expresión alguna.

Naomasa estaba como *really negga*.

 **POV LEONARDO**

Enserio ese sushi estaba delicioso, estar en Japón y no comer sushi tiene que ser un pecado contra la misma cultura y humanidad. De todas maneras, el detective nao (así le diré de ahora en adelante) me llevo a la escena del robo.

Había una pared de exhibición semi vacía, se notaba que faltaban cosas en varios lugares también estaba rota el vidrio de protección, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue un tubo de acero que estaba aun lado de los cristales rotos, también había un estante de vacío con vidrio roto, y por ultimo había un perchero de armadura, estaba toda excepto el casco, pero lo interesante de esto es que el vidrio estaba impecable, no había rastro de golpe de vidrio en el estante.

Después de examinarla decidí investigar todo el museo, todo estaba en su lugar excepto por la puerta de la parte trasera del museo. la única entrada y salida del museo era o la entrada principal o esta puerta, vi que había rastros de usarcé reciente y rápidamente por los ligeros rallones de la cerradura que indicaban nerviosismo.

Después de eso el detective nao me llevo con los empleados del hotel, no había nada de sospechoso en ellos excepto por uno, el cual se llamaba Taisei, el me explico de algo interesante que podía resolver este caso.

"Es una desgracia que haya ocurrido esto, y lo peor es que se llevaron algunos jarrones de **yumi** ".

Cuando dije eso le pregunté que era o quien era yumi.

El me explico que un par de días atrás yumi trabajaba en el museo como encargada y que tenia el habito de mojar algunas jarras. Con el objetivo de que se conservasen sanas y en buen estado, por una antigua tradición china-japonesa. Pero un día dejo una nota en su escritorio de trabajo con una renuncia y no volvió a aparecer en el trabajo.

Lo interesante de este caso es que parece hecho por una sola persona y también por un grupo organizado. Después de investigar fui a darle mi deducción a el detective nao.

Le conté sobre yumi, y llegué a la posible conclusión que fue un trabajo interno.

¿Pero cómo? si hasta hay vidrios rotos no hay duda de que fue un robo normal con violencia – me respondió el detective sorprendido por mi deducción.

Eso es lo que quieren que creamos detective. – le respondí. Déjeme aclararlo. – agregue.

"Cuando entre y vi la puerta rota me llamo la atención la llave que estaba a un lado en los cristales y también la barra de metal que fue usada para romper el vidrio de la estantería. ¿Por qué dejar la herramienta ahí si la volverás a usar?, también la seguridad en este museo es impresionante, actualmente todos los museos cuando la puerta principal se rompe o hay alguna ligera falla de seguridad se activa la alerta rápidamente. Si tomamos eso en cuenta los ladrones tuvieron que ser atrapados en el acto, pero no lo fueron, por lo que es imposible que haya sido un robo normal. Ahí es donde entra yumi. Con las únicas 2 entradas y salidas del museo ella tenía una llave de la entrada trasera porque trabajo aquí además ella renuncio por su propia cuenta unos días antes de este robo, dudo mucho que haya sido una coincidencia, además por la forma en que renuncio se ve que sabia lo que iba a pasar, lo que significa que trabaja con los ladrones. A lo cual me lleva a la siguiente posibilidad y muy probable."

"yumi llevo a los ladrones a la parte trasera del museo para que no activar la alarma, y ahí empezar a robar, cuando terminaron rompieron los cristales para que pareciera un robo normal y huir con el botín."

¡GUAU! sabía que eras bueno. – me elogio el detective nao.

Aunque aun hay algo que me inquieta. – le dije seriamente

¿y que es? – me pregunto.

Es sobre el casco samurái. – le respondí

¿Qué tiene de malo eso? – me pregunto el detective.

El vidrio de la armadura no esta roto, es como si lo robaran apropósito, pero porque el vidrio no está roto. - pregunte preocupado.

No te preocupes, le preguntaremos a la tal yumi, solo hace falta encontrarla. – me dijo animándome.

Revise mi reloj y eran las 9:40.

Bueno creo que ya me voy, tengo que llegar a cenar con la clase. – le dije al detective nao.

Esta bien te veré luego. – me dijo el detective.

Antes de irme tengo que decirte que yumi tenia la costumbre de limpiar algunos jarrones con agua caliente, así que, si tiene la llave del museo y está implicada, vendrá en secreto a seguir limpiando jarrones, porque dudo que pueda olvidar esa costumbre. – le advertí al detective nao.

Está bien estaremos atentos esta noche. – me respondió con seguridad.

Me despedí con un saludo del detective y llame un taxi, llego y me dirigí a UA.

Estoy nervioso porque no sé cómo reaccionaran mis compañeros al verme, después de lo que dije.

Llegué a UA y me dirigí a los dormitorios eran las 10 de la noche.

Cuando entre me lleve una sorpresa.

¡LEO LLEGASTE! Oigan todos leo llego. – vi a Kirishima gritar en eso todos llegaron y me empezaron a saludar y rodearme y preguntarme como me había ido.

Parezco un familiar que no han visto en mucho tiempo.

Todos estaban excepto Bakugo, creo que sigue enojado.

Me decían que me esperaron para cenar, que considerados eran, de verdad, por eso los admiraba.

Fuimos a cenar y en medio de la cena descubrí 2 cosas que todoroki y momo empezaron a salir. Aparentemente cuando revele el pasado de momo esta hablo con todoroki y sin darse cuenta se besaron y descubrieron que estaban enamorados. Y la segunda fue que Kaminari y Jirou comenzaron a salir, esta fue mas violenta, me dijeron que Kaminari se confeso y luego los dos se besaron, formalizando su amor.

Bueno parece que soy un buen casamentero o cupido.

 _ **ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO.**_

 _ **DEBO MENCIONAR QUE LEO NO USARA SUS PODERES DE IMAGINACION, YA QUE NO QUIERE QUE TODO SEA ABURRDO.**_

 _ **Y YA SABEN SI ALGO NO LES GUSTO IMAGINATELO DE OTRA FORMA.**_


End file.
